


Earning the Grade

by FreyaS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: After missing one too many days of class, Steve Rogers is in danger of losing his good grade. Luckily, Professor Stark offers an extra credit opportunity.





	Earning the Grade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumi_Eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Eleven/gifts), [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/gifts).



> This was written for Yumi_Eleven on the MCU Stony Discord Server. Thank you for your eternal patience as I struggled to edit this. This is also dedicated to Onlymorelove. Thank you for your meticulous beta-ing, your helpful suggestions, and for your words of encouragement. This would't be written without you.

“Mr. Rogers, what a pleasant surprise, how can I help you?” Professor Stark asked as Steve entered the cluttered office. The professor was sitting behind his desk, a red pen hanging from his mouth, and a stack of exams spilled across his desk. Steve must have caught him in the middle of grading.

“Hello Professor, sorry for the interruption, I was wondering if I could discuss something with you?” Steve asked, making his way further into the office. There were books and papers everywhere and Steve felt like he was making his way through a field of landmines, carefully avoiding each obstacle. There was a chair in front of Professor Stark’s desk but Steve hovered, unsure if he would be allowed to stay.

“Well, don’t just stand there, sit down. It’s hardly an interruption when a student arrives during my posted office hours,” Professor Stark said. He’d taken the pen out of his mouth and he gestured to the chair with it. Steve slipped off his backpack and quickly sat down, not wanting to waste any more of the professor’s time.

“Thank you for meeting with me, Professor. I ah - ”, Steve hesitated, not sure how to bring up the topic he came to discuss but ploughed ahead, “I wanted to discuss your attendance policy. I know I’ve missed more than what is allowed but I wanted to see if I could work something out to make up for the lost class time.”

Steve internally winced, he knew he had to at least try to salvage his grade, but he felt entitled asking for an exception. Professor Stark had a notoriously strict attendance policy, but Steve never thought he’d toe the line when he first signed up for Professor Stark’s class. He’d carefully planned out when he would use the two allotted absences and hadn’t anticipated that he would miss more than that.

“Hmm, I was wondering if that was what this was about. Well, Mr. Rogers, I wish I could help you, but I made it clear on the first day of class that attendance was mandatory. Need I remind you that this policy is also in my syllabus? I’m sorry, but I really can’t help you.” The professor turned away from Steve, clearly meaning to dismiss him. Steve felt his heart sink but leaned forward, trying to catch Professor Stark’s eyes.

“I know sir, I really do. I normally would never ask for an exception, but I can’t afford to take the C,” Steve begged. Professor Stark’s attendance policy made it impossible for those who missed more than two days to receive a grade higher than a C. Steve had been maintaining a B+ in the class so far and was desperate to make sure his grade wouldn’t be compromised.

“Well, it seems like you were able to _afford_ missing my classes. Why should I help you when you clearly don’t respect me or the class?” Professor Stark asked, one eyebrow raised. He leaned back against his chair, the leather creaking, and coolly observed his distressed student.

“I never intended to disrespect you or the class. I promise that I had every intention of following your policy, but an emergency came up and I had to take an additional two days off. I don’t know if you read my emails?” Steve asked a tad desperately. He had emailed the professor each time he’d missed a day of class but never received a response.

“Yes, I got those, but just because you tell me ahead of time does not mean your absences are excused. I’m sorry, Mr. Rogers, but you’ll have to take the consequences, just like any other student.” With that, Professor Stark gestured towards the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have grading to get back to.”

Steve could feel panic building in his gut and he stumbled out of his chair and made his way around the desk, where he fell to his knees, begging, “Please, Professor Stark, please! I need to maintain my GPA for my scholarship. I’ll do _anything_ to change your mind.”

Professor Stark looked down at Steve with wide eyes, obviously unprepared for the desperate student’s actions. Steve balanced himself on his knees and leaned his whole body towards Professor Stark. His eyes began to prickle as tears of desperation and frustration threatened to fall.

“You’ll do anything? You shouldn’t promise things like that; you never know when someone might take advantage,” Professor Stark murmured.

“I don’t care what it takes. _Please_ , Professor. Give me a chance!” Steve begged again.

The professor was silent for a long minute but his eyes trailed down Steve’s body. He seemed to come to a decision because he settled back into his chair with a smirk on his lips.

Steve felt his hope drain away, certain that he would be dismissed. He slumped back on his heels, realizing what he’d done with delayed mortification. He couldn’t believe he had begged on his _knees_. Professor Stark probably thought he was crazy.

He was startled out of his spiraling thoughts by the sound of Professor Stark’s voice. “If you’re serious, there is one thing you can do to truly show me how remorseful you are.”

Steve’s eyes snapped to the professor in disbelief. Was he really going to give Steve a chance?

“Get up and go to the door and lock it,” Professor Stark instructed.

Bewildered but hopeful, Steve slowly rose to his feet, crossed the room to the door, and locked it. He turned, shifting uneasily on his feet as he waited for further instructions.

“Good, you can come back,” Professor Stark said, and he pointed a finger to a spot directly in front of him.

Steve still wasn’t sure what was happening and ignored the small part of his brain that insisted that he did. This wasn’t the start of a bad porno—he was sure the Professor would want his help grading or assign an extra assignment.

He stood where the teacher had indicated, his body tensing as Professor Stark slowly got up from his chair. They were practically chest to chest and Steve almost took a step back. Professor Stark had a small smile on his face and Steve tried not to shiver as the older man’s eyes scrutinized his face. He stood still as Professor Stark stepped back and then began circling him, looking at him like one might inspect a car.

“How old are you?” Tony asked, and Steve tried not to flinch as he heard the voice come from behind him.

“Twenty-two, sir. I’m a senior,” Steve offered.

“You’ve got a lot of muscle—play a sport?”

Steve felt himself blush. As much as his rational brain tried to deny it, this was exactly like a porno. He cleared his throat and said, “I play football. Um, I’m the quarterback for our team here.”

“Of course you are,” Professor Stark murmured as he finally came back to face Steve. He stepped out of Steve’s personal space and brought a hand up to tap thoughtfully at his mouth. “You seem like a smart man, Mr. Rogers. I won’t pretend that you don’t know what I’m asking for. I think we could come to an _arrangement_ that would be mutually beneficial.”

Steve had to force his jaw not to drop. He had known it was coming but he hadn’t considered that Professor Stark would be so blunt. He carefully considered his words before speaking, “So if I- uh, agree to this arrangement, I’ll get to keep my current grade? And if I don’t agree…?”

“Then you take the C and we never talk about this again. I’m not blackmailing you, Mr. Rogers. You said you would do anything to change my mind, and this is the anything I have settled upon,” Professor Stark stated simply.

He didn’t say anything further as Steve struggled with the decision. Steve finally made his choice and lifted his gaze to Professor’s Stark’s, a challenging look on his face.

“Okay, Professor, I agree,” Steve said, trying to exude confidence he did not feel. He ruined it with a nervous lick of his lips, but he didn’t take back his words.

“I thought you might. Steve, may I call you Steve?” Professor Stark asked, continuing when Steve nodded, “If at any point you don’t like what we’re doing and want to stop, just say the word palladium, okay?” Steve mouthed the word and then nodded again when he felt he could comfortably pronounce it. Professor Stark continued, “While we’re here, I’m in charge. You must do exactly as I say, understood? If you need to address me, call me sir.”

Professor Stark paused after his last sentence obviously expecting a reaction from Steve. For a moment, Steve almost uttered the safe word. He had never used safe words or called anyone sir in a sexual context and he felt woefully out of his depth. Yet a part of him was intrigued and aroused by the idea and he let that curiosity bolster him.

“Yes, sir,” Steve mumbled, and he licked his lips again. Professor Stark grinned, clearly delighted by his response, and slowly approached Steve. He reached up and tangled one hand in the blond hair and then urged Steve’s head down towards his. Their lips met tentatively at first, hardly more than a brush, and then Steve felt Professor Stark’s hand tighten in his hair and he suddenly had his professor’s tongue in his mouth.

Steve found his mouth falling open, gasping into Professor Stark’s mouth as the invading tongue delved deep. Professor Stark alternated between sweeping caresses with his tongue and harsh bites against Steve’s lips; Steve felt hazy and dizzy as he desperately fought to keep the intensity. He chased Professor Stark’s tongue back into the older man’s mouth, only to have his own tongue sucked until it ached at the root. Professor Stark dominated his senses and Steve found himself almost unable to breathe but more hungry for the taste of his professor than for breath.

They kissed wetly, eagerly, letting spit build up between their mouths. Steve was hyper aware of every point their skin touched and he found his hands hovering awkwardly before he finally settled them on Professor Stark’s back. He clutched at the teacher’s vest, using it as an anchor, while his whole body leaned against Professor Stark’s. Steve took frantic breaths whenever their lips parted as he tried to mimic what his professor did. Steve felt embarrassed when he realized drool was running down his chin but he resisted the urge to wipe it away and end the kiss.

Professor Stark broke the kiss but didn’t pull back, every breath connecting their lips again. His eyes were fixed upon Steve’s mouth and Steve acutely felt how swollen and raw it was. He could feel a chafing burn from the skin around his lips, where Professor’s Stark beard had rubbed his face raw. He found himself liking the sensation, as if his professor had branded him with his claim. He let his eyes droop as Professor Stark leaned forward, but was startled by a chaste, closed-mouthed kiss.

Steve stared down at Professor Stark, feeling dazed and strangely vulnerable as his teacher studied him.“Twenty-two and never been kissed?” Professor Stark mused.

“None of the girls kiss like _that,_ sir,” Steve said, his voice rough.

“As much as I would love to show you the finer points of kissing, we have to speed things up. I have a class in,” Professor Stark checked his watch, “An hour, and I have a lot more plans for you, Mr. Rogers.” He began to efficiently strip, pulling apart his tie and removing his vest. He motioned Steve to do the same and with a pause, Steve followed suit. He awkwardly shrugged off his hoodie and plain white t-shirt and then stood there, unsure if he should continue.

Steve watched as Professor Stark carefully laid his vest and tie in a clear corner of the desk and then found himself bewitched by the way his professor’s nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Professor Stark had graceful fingers and Steve had always found himself distracted by the way they moved through the air as he lectured. Everything about him was lithe and graceful and Steve stared greedily as Professor Stark’s chest was revealed.

They regarded each other, both shirtless, but it was Professor Stark who chose to move first. “I’ve hit the jackpot; how can you even be real?” he asked, as he ran his hands across Steve’s muscled chest. His fingers pinched a nipple and then he pitched forward and took it into his mouth. He sucked lightly and Steve exhaled sharply. Professor Stark’s hands wandered down, fingers stroking at defined abs and smooth skin. The hair present was dark but sparse, matting down as he mouthed at one nipple and then the other.

Steve desperately wanted to touch Professor Stark as well, and he haltingly brought his hands up to rest on his professor’s back. Steve had never had his nipples played with before, but he found the sensation caused a warm shivery feeling to creep down his stomach and go straight to his rapidly hardening cock. He jerked when a warm palm cupped him through his jeans and looked down and met Professor Stark’s curious eyes. He realized he had been mindlessly stroking the other man’s back, but he didn’t stop, grounding himself with the feel of the soft skin under his fingers.  
  
He was unprepared for a hard shove and he found himself with his ass against the edge of the desk behind him and Professor Stark in his space, the professor’s hands already undoing his belt. “You’re so ridiculously hot, do you have _any_ idea how hard it is for me to teach class with you there? You always sit in front, looking at me like I’m the only person in the room.”

Steve wasn’t sure if he was meant to answer but he found himself unable to speak. Professor Stark finally loosened his belt, sliding it off and then undid his jeans, urging Steve to lift his hips so he could slide them off. They pooled at his feet but he didn’t have the room to kick them off. Professor Stark paused to stare at Steve’s crotch and Steve found himself holding his breath, strangely worried that he would be disappointed by what he saw.

“Of course, you wear boxer briefs, why not?” Professor Stark muttered, and then without warning he gripped those too and slid them off Steve’s hips. He stepped back so Steve could finally remove his boxers and jeans and Steve watched as he quickly took the time to remove his slacks and underwear as well. As soon as they were both naked, Professor Stark stepped back between Steve’s legs, hands finding Steve’s stiff cock. Steve stared, breathless and deliriously aroused, as Professor Stark ran both his hands across the hot skin of his cock, skimming a finger to collect the precum at the tip. Professor Stark lifted his finger to his lips and licked, tasting Steve’s precum. He felt his cock twitch in Professor Stark’s grip and blushed as his cockhead dribbled more precum onto the other man’s fingers. He wanted to reciprocate, to touch Professor Stark’s own erection as it bobbed between his legs, but he found he couldn’t move.

Steve watched as Professor Stark stroked his cock, the touch too light to be anything but an agonizing tease. He couldn’t help but buck his hips, hoping to entice his professor into a firmer, tighter grip. Professor Stark’s lips spread into a slow smile but instead of indulging Steve’s impatience, he stepped back.

“Turn around and lean on the desk on your arms,” Professor Stark instructed.

Steve forced his body to follow the orders, and then waited, his back hunched over the wide desk. He felt exposed in the position, his naked ass on full display and his back bowed before his teacher. He shivered in anticipation and bit back a gasp when he felt the heat of Professor Stark’s body against his back. His legs were nudged apart further and he found himself leaning more heavily on his arms. He couldn’t stifle a cry when he felt warm hands on his ass, his whole body tensing with anticipation. The touch was light at first but abruptly grew firm as Professor Stark firmly gripped his cheeks and spread them, revealing his hole. There was a long pause, neither of them moved, but Steve could practically feel Professor Stark’s gaze and he felt his hole clenching in response. He moaned with embarrassment and helpless arousal, feeling exposed, and wasn’t prepared for the rough drag of a fingertip across his twitching rim. His whole body jerked hard at the touch but Professor Stark didn’t push, his finger just rubbing tight circles that sent sparks of arousal through his body. His body relaxed when the finger retreated but he suddenly found the same hand tapping against his lips, demanding entrance.

“Suck,” Professor Stark said and Steve hesitantly complied. He felt his professor’s other hand snake down to grip his neglected cock, spreading the moisture from the head down the rest of the shaft. The precum wasn’t enough lubrication but he enjoyed the rough drag of Professor Stark’s calloused fingers over his sensitive cock. He wrapped his tongue around Professor Stark’s fingers, laving it with spit and mindlessly sucking as his body shuddered with stimulation. He choked as Professor’s Stark’s fingers grew rougher, pushing down his tongue and tickling the back of his throat. He forced two fingers in Steve’s mouth and Steve swallowed around them, liking the roughness of the invading digits. Steve imagined what it would be like to suck Professor Stark’s cock, to force his throat open around his length and he let his eyes roll back at the thought. He was desperate to please his professor with his mouth and body.

Professor Stark harshly withdrew his fingers and then trailed his hand back to Steve’s ass. Steve felt him slip his wet fingers between his cheeks, and tried to relax as one fingertip pressed against his rim. He couldn’t help but tense up, but Professor Stark was patient, rubbing the pad of his fingers gently while he continued to play with Steve’s cock with his other hand. The distraction was enough for Steve to slowly unclench and Professor Stark slipped the very tip of one finger into his tight hole. The intrusion was odd, Steve’s body not used to the feeling of something in his ass but instead of pain, all Steve felt was scalding arousal race down his spine. His whole world narrowed to the feel of that slim finger as Professor Stark slowly rocked it in, careful to pause whenever Steve tensed. When it was seated to the second knuckle, it crooked, as if searching for something. Steve felt an electric sensation run through his body as it brushed against something inside of him. He gasped and then squeezed his eyes shut as Professor Stark stoked that spot again, harder. It wasn’t a feeling he had ever felt before but it caused pleasure to cascade down his spine in a completely different way than the hand on his cock. He barely noticed when Professor Stark’s ground his own wet cock against his thighs, overwhelmed by the strange new pleasure and wanting more.

“Tell me if you don’t like this, or if it hurts, baby,” Professor Stark said, his breath hot and wet against Steve’s back. Steve shook his head, “No, no, don’t stop, please, I want more, sir.” His breath was hitching with each inhale, his entire world narrowed down to the place where Tony’s finger breached his body, he felt like he was burning from the inside out. He bore down on Professor Stark’s hand, his cock and his hips twitching, overly sensitive at every point their bodies touched.

He was ready when Professor Stark slipped another finger inside of him, the gritty drag of the spit lubed fingers causing his hole to spasm and clench. He rocked his hips back and forth between his professor's hands, fucking his cock into a warm grip and grinding his ass against strong fingers. He wasn’t prepared when Professor Stark removed his hand from his cock and he whined in protest, beyond embarrassed at the sounds he let out.  

Steve distantly heard a drawer open next to his hip and then the sound of a bottle being snapped open. He felt something wet and cold drip down the crevice of his buttocks, coating Professor Stark’s fingers, and his rim, with slippery fluid. The hand returned to his cock, now coated with the same fluid and he groaned at the easy slide, his cock engulfed in a wet, smooth heat. “Remember that lube is your best friend,” Steve heard Professor Stark whisper against his back, and if Steve had brain cells left to respond, he would have agreed. He felt a third finger rub against his hole and then slowly push in, gliding in slickly with the help of the lube. Professor Stark’s fingers relentlessly massaged the spot inside of Steve that made his body throb with pleasure. He spread his fingers, stretching Steve’s rim wider, making his hole ache, but even that slight discomfort fueled Steve’s arousal. He found himself grinding back against the fingers, desperate for more, for something bigger. Professor Stark’s cock leaked against Steve’s thighs and Steve wished he had the brain capacity to offer equal pleasure to his professor. But his entire body and mind were focused on chasing his own pleasure. He could feel tension coiling in his stomach, white-hot pleasure drowning out everything but Professor Stark’s touch.

“I’m gonna…oh god, I’m gonna come, please, _sir_ ,” Steve gasped. His brain felt like it was leaking out his ears, never in his life had he ever felt like this, the pleasure almost too much, like he’d shake apart if it continued much longer.

“Yes, you can come, I’ve got you baby, just let go,” Steve heard Professor Stark say.

The fingers fucking into him increased in speed, practically slamming into him, and Steve found himself teetering over the brink. His body tensed in one sensuous line under Professor Stark’s and then with a hoarse cry, he came. His hole spasmed around the fingers, milking them like a cock, and his dick jerked hard in his professor’s hand, spraying come across the desk, drenching the exams in front of him.

Professor Stark worked him through the orgasm, squeezing his cock and pressing hard against his prostate. He eased off as Steve began to shiver with oversensitivity, his fingers slipping out of Steve’s ass and his hand falling from Steve’s spent cock. As Steve trembled in the aftermath of his orgasm, he felt Professor Stark run a sticky hand down his flank, almost petting him. He found the touch grounding as he struggled to regain his breath and his higher brain functions. He slumped further forward, letting his head rest against heavily on his forearms. His legs shook and he would have slipped except for the surprisingly strong grip Professor Stark had on his hips. He had never come so hard in his life, and he was hyper aware of the soreness of his hole. He tried to catch his breath but easily allowed himself to be maneuvered when Professor Stark tapped him on his hips.

“Can you sit on that desk? Here, wrap your hands around my neck,” Professor Stark asked.

Steve numbly complied, turning around and scooting across the desk, shoving paper away, until his butt rested fully on the desk while his upper body pressed firmly against Professor Stark’s.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I know you’re sore but just let me… please let me…,” his professor didn’t finish his sentence. Instead he grabbed the lube and, with shaking fingers, coated his hard cock.

Steve knew what was coming, and his spent cock gave a valiant twitch, working its way back towards hardness. “It’s ok, sir, I can take it,” he promised.

Professor Stark stroked his dick, spreading the lube thoroughly across his length, his dark eyes jumping frantically around Steve’s body, as if trying to memorize the sight. Steve bit his lips and wondered what he must look like. Professor Stark looked beautiful; his chest heaving, sweat trickling from his hairline, and his mouth open, his harsh breathing reverberating around the confined office. Professor Stark canted his hips, guiding his cock with one hand while spreading Steve’s cheeks with the other. He pressed the head of his dick against Steve’s swollen hole and then pressed forward, eyes fluttering closed as Steve’s body parted around him. He rocked his hips with shallow thrusts, but his careful preparations from before had done their work, Steve found his body eagerly opening for Professor Stark’s cock and he easily slipped inside until he bottomed out.

Professor Stark’s hands gripped Steve’s hips tightly and encouraged Steve to wrap one leg around his hip, with the other bracing against the floor. He pushed forward, driving into Steve’s willing body and Steve found himself enjoying the casual roughness. It was like his professor was using his body for his own pleasure. The thought of being used as a mere tool helped his cock harden fully and he found himself angling himself to meet his professor’s hard thrusts. Professor Stark lifted one of Steve’s clutching hands and brought it down to Steve’s erection. He immediately wrapped his fingers around his own cock, spreading the tacky mess of old come and lube as he pumped himself to the pace of Professor Stark’s thrusts. Professor Stark didn’t falter, his hands gripped Steve’s hips tightly, and the desk beneath them shook alarmingly. Professor Stark’s breath came in gulping gasps, the curls in his hair were drenched with sweat, and his cock burned hot and hard inside of Steve. He took sharp, short thrusts, grinding hard against Steve’s prostate, causing Steve to gasp, almost on the edge of oversensitivity. Steve could tell he was close, the lines of his body tense, but he looked determined to see Steve come a second time.

Steve chased his second orgasm, his hand a blur on his cock while his eyes were locked onto Professor Stark’s. He tried to mimic what his professor had done, gripping his cock tightly and twisting his palm around the head, rougher than he usually was by himself. Professor Stark’s cock felt huge inside of him, bigger than his fingers, but the fullness only fueled his pleasure. He knew he would be sore, but he craved it, hoping his body would remember the shape and feel of Professor Stark’s cock days later. With that thought, he leaned forward, catching his professor’s lips in a kiss that was more a mingling of breaths than a proper kiss.

Steve was the first to come, almost sobbing as he let his second climax wash over him.  
“Fuck, Steve, you feel so good,” Professor Stark moaned as Steve’s whole body tensed, his rim rippling around Professor Stark’s cock. Professor Stark’s hips faltered in their rhythm and with a few brutal trusts, he also came, emptying deep into Steve’s body. He collapsed onto Steve, pushing the student back onto his desk with a muffled ‘oomf’. Steve lay there, his whole body limp with exhaustion, holding Tony in his arms.

“So… that was good,” Steve said, his voice hoarse. He kissed the top of Tony’s head and Tony lifted a hand to bat weakly at Steve.

“That was exhausting, you mean,” Tony muttered, peeling himself off Steve. He staggered to his feet and stepped back, clearly admiring how Steve looked, half his body on the desk, his hole leaking Tony’s come.

Steve rolled his eye fondly and then winced as he realized he was dripping come onto the desk. He was sure Tony would have someone take care of it.

“Did I earn my grade, Professor Stark?” Steve asked seductively.

Tony snorted, “Of course you did Mr. Rogers. But next time I’m the student and you’re the teacher, okay?”

Steve grinned and then began to get up, lifting his hoodie off the floor and pulling out a packet of tissues. He offered some to Tony and then worked on cleaning himself up. When he’d initially suggested the Professor/Student role play he had been mostly joking, but he should have trusted Tony to more than deliver.

They began to dress, Steve finishing far quicker than Tony. He watched as Tony redid his tie, making a mental note to use the tie as restraints if they ever did this again. He leaned against the messy desk and crossed his arms, waiting for Tony to finish. “That was a nice touch, leaving the lube here,” he offered casually.

Tony paused mid button and said, “I thought that was you!”

They both froze and looked at each other.

“Tony, whose office is this?” Steve asked, his voice a bit strangled.

“I don’t know, some random S.H.I.E.L.D. agent’s? I thought you knew when you agreed to meet here!” Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. They both paused and then stared at the upended bottle of lube, leaking on the floor where Tony had tossed it.

“How about we don’t speak of this again and leave before someone catches us?” Tony asked. He grabbed Steve by the hand and started dragging him out the door.

“Wait Tony, what about the-uh- mess?” Steve asked.

Tony kept pulling Steve out and said over his shoulder, “I’ll get a cleaning agency on it, but let’s worry about that later and focus on not getting caught now.”

Steve allowed himself to be dragged away.

 

Neither of them noticed the small plaque on the door with the words “P. Coulson” on it.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, this is Professor/Student role-play so no actual power imbalance exists.


End file.
